


Sticky fingers

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck likes the taste of honey, especially when it comes from Eddie's fingers.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Sticky fingers

Buck is a pretty good chef. He usually cooks full course meals when he gets the chance- breakfast, lunch and dinner. He has always been a decent cook, but after Bobby had taught him and his team some new recipes, he got even better.

There is this one recipe that stood out to Buck, and he thought that cooking it tonight at dinner for his boys was the only right thing to do.

"How long do we have to cook it for?" Eddie says out loud as he scrambles to find the recipe.

Buck turns around to face him after washing his hands in the sink- getting rid of the mess that lies on his now clean hands.

"Forty-five minutes." he explains, coming up behind Eddie- wrapping his arms around him. The heat that is contained inside him transfers to Eddie's body, warming him up. It never really gets cold in Los Angeles, but today is one of those days where the weather decided that it wanted to be cold for a change.

Eddie looks down at Buck's hand on his stomach and places his hands on top- bringing them up to his lips and placing a firm kiss.

"Okay." he whispers, intertwining their hands.

"Okay." Buck replies, the breath that escapes him being felt on the top of Eddie head.

After a second of standing in each other's presence, Buck removes himself from Eddie's hold- which earns him a pout from Eddie- and places the chicken in the oven after it finished preheating. The dish that he is making is honey garlic chicken with a side of corn and rice.

When Buck turns back around from the oven, the sound of Eddie moving dishes is heard in the background.

"Should we get a bowl to start mixing the sauce while we wait?" he questions as he grabs a red bowl in his hand from the cabinet.

Buck smiles at him. "Yeah, bring it here." he gestures

As Eddie places the bowl on the counter beside Buck, he goes and gets the ingredients to make the sauce for the chicken; can't have it be dry.

"So we have the honey, garlic, herbs and pepper." Buck lists off, placing it on the counter beside the bowl. "Let's start with the dry ingredients first."

Eddie nods his head and starts to open the herbs and peppers- starting to mix them together in the bowl.

"Can you pour the honey now. My hands are dirty." Buck says

Eddie starts to open the honey jar "Yeah sure." he says as he dips his fingers into the jar.

Buck looks at him confused, wondering why he didn't just use a spoon to scoop the honey out.

"Eddie you know that we have a spoon for that right." he points to the spoon in front of them "If you're gonna cook, you at least gotta-"

"Try some." Eddie insists, as though Buck doesn't know how honey tastes.

Without an agruement being made, Buck does what Eddie says and takes in the honey off of his fingers.

When Buck takes his fingers in, he starts to think that it should not feel this good- this sensual. Usually when Buck has Eddie's fingers in his mouth, they are in bed. But this is nice. Eddie is staring back at him with the most daring look in his eyes, it makes Buck go weak.

He can feel the warmth radiating off of Eddie's fingers in his mouth, it's calming. The honey is sweet on his tongue, leaving him wanting more when it's gone.

All that's left in his mouth is Eddie's fingers- sucking on them slowly- filling him up. Eddie's always been good at knowing what Buck likes, so he knows that Buck is enjoying the feeling of his fingers in his mouth by the moan that escapes his lips. Tasting honey should not be this sensual Buck thinks, but he doesn't manage to say it. All that he can think about is the feeling of Eddie's fingers against his tongue, opening up more so that the rest can be allowed in.

Bucks starts to close his eyes, but as soon as he does that Eddie starts to pull back- taking his fingers with him.

"You like that huh." Eddie teases, leveling him with a snarky glare in his eyes.

Buck pouts at him.

"You know I did." he whispers against his skin.

"Daddy, Buck?" Christopher calls down the hall, approaching the kitchen.

Eddie stares at Buck- hand on his cheek cupping it.

"There's more where that came from then." he says before walking over to there son.

There is definitely more where that came from Buck thinks. He always knew that this was his favourite recipe. And know he has another reason to love it more.


End file.
